Chit Chat
by Florella
Summary: The Glee kids take to chatting online with each other via instant messaging!  Rated M for possible content in future chapters and implied themes.
1. Glee Club JOIN NOW MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT

A/N: This is the start of (possibly) many Instant Messages between the glee kids!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee (wish I did :D)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ::Born_2B_Famous:: has started a new chat room titled "Glee Club JOIN NOW MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" -

::Born_2B_Famous:: …anyone there? I'm serious, guys…

::Born_2B_Famous:: I really don't want to DOUBLE E-VITE you guys! Don't make me!

- ::Frankenteen123:: has entered the chat room -

::Born_2B_Famous:: Oh thank goodness you're here, Finn! I knew that as my boyfriend you wouldn't let me down! :)

::Frankenteen123:: Oh yeah that 2- but im rly just here Bcuz i wanna makeout w/ u l8r

::Frankenteen123:: Um I didnt mean to press entr. pretend i didnt write that.

- ::the-Next-Beyonce:: has entered the chat room -

::Born_2B_Famous:: Finn, please try and use correct grammer- it would mean a lot to me as your girlfriend… ;)

::Born_2B_Famous:: Hello Mercedes! Welcome to this meeting! Um, where's everyone else?

::Frankenteen123:: kk rach. sry. and hi mercedes :D

::the-Next-Beyonce:: really, Rachel? You have NO idea? Think realllllllly hard about this.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: Just a clue- its friday night.

::Frankenteen123:: i dont get it :-/

::Born_2B_Famous:: …that shouldn't be a factor. Elaborate, please.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: um yeah it is a factor.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: sheesh, grl, its FRIDAY NIGHT. NO SCHOOL 2morrow. Honestly, people are OUT AND ABOUT 2nite… not creating chat rooms bcuz ur "life depends on it" or waiting around 4 ppl to come join u online.

::Frankenteen123:: wait their all out 2nite? EVERYONE?

::Born_2B_Famous:: GRAMMER FINN- they're, not their…

::the-Next-Beyonce:: well… mike is at some italian restaurant w/ tina in town. puck is w/ brittany n santana. quinn is at ms. corceran's house to see beth. artie is at the gym. n Kurt is w/ me at my house.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: speaking of which, i gtg. kurt's giving me a makeover :)

- ::the-Next-Beyonce:: has left the chat room -

::Born_2B_Famous:: Huh. So everyone's out. Finn, want to come to my house? I have no other plans.

::Frankenteen123:: Um sry rach but I kinda have plans.

::Frankenteen123:: i was just on to check my email. but i can come ovr l8r if u want

::Frankenteen123:: rach?

::Frankenteen123:: rachellllll dont b mad I totally 3 u :D

::Born_2B_Famous:: really? You're not just… saying that?

::Frankenteen123:: yep i mean it :)

::Frankenteen123:: l8rz, i gtg to the gym to wrk out.

- ::Frankenteen123:: has left the chat room -

::Born_2B_Famous:: no one's here? No one? Is anyone here?

::Born_2B_Famous:: fine. No information about the new order form for show choir costumes with glitter that has a 20% DOLLAR DISCOUNT.

::Born_2B_Famous:: …

- ::Born_2B_Famous:: has closed this chat room. To re-open this chat room, press F6 and the room password. -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: This is probably going to be continued.. only if you guys like it though :) feedback of ANY KIND is much appreciated!


	2. FYI ppl

A/N: I got so many positive comments, so I'm going to add on!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee (wish I did :D)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ::the-Next-Beyonce:: has started a new chat room titled "FYI ppl…" -

- ::the-Next-Beyonce has changed the settings from {open} to {private} -

- ::the-Next-Beyonce:: invited the following people to her chat room:

::Defying_Fashion:: -

- ::Defying_Fashion:: has entered the chat room:: -

::Defying_Fashion:: hey M, what's up girl?

::the-Next-Beyonce:: KURT OMG WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

::Defying_Fashion:: (o.0)

::the-Next-Beyonce:: Okay so basically that kid, Sam? Uh yeah well he's… straight. :(

::Defying_Fashion:: How do you know? :-/

::the-Next-Beyonce:: …he's going out w/ quinn. They were at breadsticks when I was next door, at that shoe shop. They were making out in the parking lot.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: …im so sorry, K.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: Kurt?

::the-Next-Beyonce:: don't be mad- I didnt want you to find out the hard way

::the-Next-Beyonce:: please don't be mad K

::Defying_Fashion:: sorry, mercedes. I cant really type behind the tears

::the-Next-Beyonce:: don't cry, Kurt! :(

::Defying_Fashion:: I cant help it. I was certain that he was the one. Or, at least, one of the "ones" in Lima that were… gay.

::Defying_Fashion:: I just really want to love someone and be loved back by them

::Defying_Fashion:: I just want to be allowed to love :(

::Defying_Fashion:: MY HORMONES ARE FREAKIN WILD AND I AM STILL GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER I NEED TO LOVE

::the-Next-Beyonce:: Kurt it's ok u'll find love :)

::the-Next-Beyonce:: im so sorry ur going through this K but ur not alone. Ur my bffl and my boyyyyyy

::Defying_Fashion:: :) Merecedes u always make me feel better

::the-Next-Beyonce:: want to video chat? Maybe seeing my gorgeous face shall cheer u up :D

::Defying_Fashion:: better yet, lets hit the mall. There's a sale in like 3 stores and im dyinggg to try on this new overcoat!

::the-Next-Beyonce:: u sure do bounce back fast ;)

::Defying_Fashion:: yeah, it becomes a reflex. lol

::the-Next-Beyonce:: alright Kurt, meet u at the mall in 10 min- but where?

::Defying_Fashion:: at marc jacob's new store. Obviously, M.

::the-Next-Beyonce:: see you in 10 min! 3 u, Kurt

::Defying_Fashion:: 3 u 2, see yah!

- ::the-Next-Beyonce:: has closed this chat room. To re-open this chat room, press F6 and the room password -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Yay! I FINALLY got around to updating :) Please tell me if you like it! Any comments are much appreciated ;)


	3. Santanaaa

A/N: Yay, more positive feedback! Oh, and by the way, the reason I made Kurt switch moods so fast was because he was supposed to be THAT obsessed with shopping- a little OOC, but it's supposed to be a little humorous! :)

A/N 2: This was a requested couple by Melissa, someone who reviewed this story. If you have a request for a featured couple/characters/plot of a chat, just let me know! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee (wish I did :D)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ::Puckasaurus-Sex:: has started a new chat titled "Santanaaa" -

- ::Smexyyy_Gal:: has entered the chat room -

::Smexyyy_Gal:: hey babe whats up :p

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: why the hell did u do finn? Btw don't h8 on rachel… ur such a bitch sometimes

::Smexyyy_Gal:: seriously? im ALWAYS a bitch. deal w/ it. the midget deserves everything i did

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: babe ur so effin hot when ur a bitch. i ment it in a gud way ;)

::Smexyyy_Gal:: cute. now whats the real reason u invited me to this chat

::Smexyyy_Gal:: puck u there?

::Smexyyy_Gal:: babe? im not mad…

::Smexyyy_Gal:: ugggg im giving u 1 minute… i have better things to do

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: such as finn?

::Smexyyy_Gal:: i knew u were gonna say that ;) where were u babe?

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: check ur email

::Smexyyy_Gal:: which one? remember i have 2 separate ones now besides the school 1

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: ur cheerio4eva_ one :)

::Smexyyy_Gal:: kk brb puck :)

::Smexyyy_Gal:: DONT FRICKIN EMAIL ME THAT EVER AGAIN

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: wtf i thought u luv those emails… it gets u hot n bothered n then u go 2 my house :D

::Smexyyy_Gal:: sheesh babe im kiddingggggggggg

::Smexyyy_Gal:: its totally hot

::Puckasaurus-Sex:: brb im going to da bathroom come to my house when ur ready ;)

::Smexyyy_Gal:: ?

::Smexyyy_Gal:: oh lol i get it XD

::Smexyy_Gal:: brt ;)

- ::Smexyy_Gal:: has closed this chat room. To re-open this chat room, press F6 and the room password. -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Wow! LOL, probably a little bit too much slash there, and technically I don't even ship Pucktanna. XD Well, hope you like it! I'm going to be adding more IF I get some positive feedback! :) I want to hear comments, suggestions, and critiques (if necessary!)


	4. Kurt we need to talk :

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews- I have not updated in a REALLY long time… but I was searching my brain for good plotlines :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee (wish I did :D)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ::TeenageDreamer:: has started a new chat titled "Kurt we need to talk :)"

- ::TeenageDreamer:: invited the following people to her chat room:

::Defying_Fashion:: -

::TeenageDreamer:: Kurt I know you're online…

::TeenageDreamer:: Kurt! I WILL CONTINUE TO CLOG YOUR INBOX UNLESS YOU JOIN THIS CHAT :p

- ::Defying_Fashion:: has entered the chat room –

::Defying_Fashion:: …

::TeenageDreamer:: Kurt…

::TeenageDreamer:: It happens to the best of us

::TeenageDreamer:: So stop avoiding me :p

::TeenageDreamer:: Kurt you're going to see me whether you like it or not… tomorrow is Monday and we have five classes together…

::Defying_Fashion:: …Did you tell them?

::TeenageDreamer:: Wes and David? They're my friends, but I would never tell them because I know that it would make it worse :)

::Defying_Fashion:: good

::Defying_Fashion:: I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea

::TeenageDreamer:: …?

::Defying_Fashion:: I'm not ready for sex, it was.. an accident, I promise

::TeenageDreamer:: ? who said we were going to have sex?

::Defying_Fashion:: no, I mean I implied it… and I'm really sorry if I mislead you

::TeenageDreamer:: ummm Kurt is this still related to your orgasm?

::Defying_Fashion:: pleasepleaseplease don't say it and yes it is

::TeenageDreamer:: how else am I supposed to say it?

::TeenageDreamer:: creamed your pants?

::TeenageDreamer:: blew a load?

::Defying_Fashion:: STOP

::TeenageDreamer:: Kurt, why would this have anything to do with sex?

::Defying_Fashion:: it said in the pamphlets that when you do it you… do that

::TeenageDreamer:: :)

::TeenageDreamer:: seriously Kurt it happens without sex, too :P

::Defying_Fashion:: really?

::TeenageDreamer:: when you're sexually excited… trust me it happens

::Defying_Fashion:: …why did I never do that before?

::TeenageDreamer:: um you've never been as hot for anyone before as me? :)

::Defying_Fashion:: :p

::TeenageDreamer:: my make-out skills ARE hard to withstand :p

::Defying_Fashion:: this isn't helping. I still have soiled clothes hidden under my dorm room bed.

::TeenageDreamer:: I could take them to my room

::TeenageDreamer:: you know, make it seem like I did it, not you, if that would help :)

::Defying_Gravity:: you'd do that? :)

::Defying_Gravity:: for me?

::TeenageDreamer:: duh.

::TeenageDreamer:: anything to make you happy, Kurt

::Defying_Fashion:: I love you, Blaine

::TeenageDreamer:: I know ;)

::TeenageDreamer:: love you too

- ::Wes-WarblerDA:: has entered the chat room:: -

::Wes-WarblerDA:: WHATS UP LOVERS ;)

::TeenageDreamer:: Wes what the hell are you doing here? Please just go

::Wes-WarblerDA:: oh. Wow. Didn't need to see half that stuff :o

::TeenageDreamer:: that's what happens when you LOOK AT PRIVATE THINGS ON THE INTERNET

::Wes-WarblerDA:: WELL THIS WASN'T A PRIVATE CHAT :P

::Wes-WarblerDA:: I'll leave you two to your convo :P

- ::Wes-WarblerDA:: has left the chat room –

::Defying_Fashion:: he's going to tell everyone, isn't he

::TeenageDreamer:: probably…

::Defying_Fashion:: okay, next time just promise to make the chat private :)

::TeenageDreamer:: will do, Kurt :P

::TeenageDreamer:: I'm going to come over to your dorm and pick up the clothes, kay? :)

::Defying_Fashion:: okay

- ::TeenageDreamer:: has closed this chat room. To re-open this chat room, press F6 and the room password. –

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Okay, sorry if my writing is really, really lame, but I had this idea for a while and once Original Songs had full-on Klaine I couldn't resist :) I'll post more later IF I hear some feedback ;) (Comments, Reviews, Critiques, Suggestions, Ideas, etc)


End file.
